Young Fresh Fellows, The
Founded: early 1980s Headquarters: Seattle, WA Website Link(s): YFF LJ Community; Universal Trendsetter Label(s) * Pop Llama * Frontier * Malt * Hollywood * Munster Genre(s) * Pop Rock * Rock * Garage RIYL * They Might Be Giants * The Sonics * The Fastbacks Band Members * Scott McCaughey * Jim Sangster * Tad Hutchison * Chuck Carroll (left in 1989) * Kurt Bloch (joined in 1989) Includes Members Of * The Minus 5 * The Fastbacks * Sgt. Major * Chris & Tad * The Picketts * The Longshots * The Law Band Biography The Young Fresh Fellows formed in 1983 and had some minor success, mainly on College Radio (and overseas; they were big in Spain and Japan!). They're typically a band that's more respected than known; one of the big places people tend to know of them is from They Might Be Giants' song "Twisting", which mentioned them (and The dBs) by name. The members all have worked in and with lots of other bands. Their most popular songs are probably "Rock 'n' Roll Pest Control" and "Amy Grant". Below is a guide to the various Young Fresh Fellows releases and could not have been put together without the invaluable assistance of Christophe Claessens' excellent UniversalTrendsetter.org site devoted to the many projects of Scott McCaughey. Discography Albums * The Fabulous Sounds of the Pacific Northwest * Merry Crutons Mr. Gulp Gulp * Topsy Turvy * The Men Who Loved Music * Totally Lost * Beans and Tolerance * This One's For The Ladies * GAG FAh * Hits From The Breakup Album (Box Set of 45's) * Electric Bird Digest * Somos Los Mejores * Gleich Jetzt * It's Low Beat Time * Take it Like A Matador * A Tribute To Music * Because We Hate You * I Think This Is * I Don't Think This Is (Spanish release of I Think This Is with 3 different tracks and different artwork) EPs * Refreshments * Includes a Helmet * Temptation on Saturday Singles * Update * "Beer Money" * "Divorce #9" * "Two Guitars Bass and Drums" * "Motorbroke" * "Don't Blame it on Yoko" * "Sick and Tired of Me" * Maiden Canada * "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" * "I Hate Everything" * "Mathisization" * "Sometimes I Wantcha For Your Money" * "A Little Trip To Heaven (On The Wings Of A Boar)" * "Stewed" * Benzedrine Beat * "Gorilla Time" * Scruffy The Cat VS. Young Fresh Fellows (split w/Scruffy the Cat) * Battled Of The Northwest Super Powers! (split w/Dharma Bums) * '"Stop Breathing (You're Foggin' Up My Mind)" (split w/ Mutant Monster Beach Party) * Yankee Magazine (split w/The Dugans) * Limited edition CD sampler (split w/ The Minus 5) * Dancin' in the Moonlight (as Gunsharp'ners) * Rampage!!! (as The Boatrampmen) Appears On Compilations * Blaster! ...rides again (magazine with free 7", split with Slang, Heather's Party, Fuzzbox) * Banana Pad Riot (split with Boris The Sprinklers, The Vindictives, The Mr. T Experience) * Melody Four (split with Dramarama, Kristian Hoffman, The Jigsaw Seen) * Bite Back: Live At The Crocodile Cafe * Here Ain't The Sonics * The World Of Dr. Illteams Soundtracks Mix CDs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * VoVat's Mix * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt *Dub Club V: The Final Frontier - Aila * Pray For My TV Show * Love & Hate in Water Colors * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 1 * GLR Show December 9, 1990 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 4 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists